Faces of a Mirror
by Kali Seito
Summary: Beast boy accidently breaks Raven's Mind Mirror unleashing all her emotions onto the city and herself. The Titans have to round up the renegade Ravens or succumb to the darkness in their friend's heart. RaeXRob
1. Breakin:Breakout

**Chapter 1: Breakin:Breakout**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The dark-haired girl was on the roof, meditating. She'd been up there all day for the past three days. And the Titans were getting a bit curious. Or actually only one Titan was. "What is she doing up there!" Beast Boy paced the living room while Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were watching t.v. "She's been up there all day and won't tell us what she's doing!" Robin looked over his shoulder, "She's meditating on peace. And she sure won't be able to find it if you go up there and bother her." Cyborg seconded, "Yeah, B. Just leave Raven alone. Quit obssessing." Beast Boy looked at him, "Obsessing? You think I'm obsessing? You don't know what obsessing is!"

The green-haired youth walked sullenly away from the group. _I'm not obsessing, I'm just a little concerned. Raven meditates all the time and hardly ever talks to us. She doesn't even tell us what she's meditating on! I wish I could know what she's thinking..._ A lightbulb popped above his head, "Bingo!" He turned the corner and headed for Raven's room.

Meanwhile, said Titan was concentrating deeply by herself. She was trying to evoke a vision although she knew it wouldn't work. Raven stopped levitating, opening her deep purple eyes and staring out into the water, thoughtfully. If she couldn't see the future, she might as well think of the past.

(Raven's Thoughts)

**My mother was a human woman by the name of Arella. She was part of an evil cult determined to being Satan to the human world. And then she met that wretched Trigon and by their union I came to be. Born in the dimension of Azarath. They looked into my future and saw my destiny. I was to be the destroyer of the human race. And the prophecy began.**

_On the anniversary of my birth..._

_The skies will turn red_

_Flesh will turn to stone_

_And the human race will fall._

_The prophecy will be fulfilled._

**Trigon had high hopes for me. Too bad. I had no intention of becoming like him. During the years of my childhood, he taught me to be like him but then I realized that was not what I wanted to be. So I escaped to Earth and changed myself. I was who I wanted to be. I cut that ridiculous long hair of mine and wore more concealing clothes. I assumed the identity of Raven, the Teen Titan.**

**But old memories die hard. Before I left Trigon left an imprint of himself on me. When I'm angry, I'm subject to violent fits of rage. I have four red eyes and I just lose contol. So I supress my anger through my meditation. That's how I control it... ****  
**

**

* * *

** The door to Raven's room slid open and Beast Boy slipped inside. "There's got to be something more to Raven around here." There didn't appear to be any light so he walked through the dark. He slid one of Raven's heavy book from her shelf and opened it.

"I can't even read this mess. It's in a totally different language." He closed the book and put it back on tthe shelf then turned over and flopped on Raven's bed checking underneath it. "Every teenager has something under their bed." It was perfectly clean except for a dark spot. He reached in and pulled the object out.

It was a mirror.

Beast Boy recognized it as the mirror that had sucked him and Cyborg into Raven's mind the last time he'd went snooping. In surprise, he jumped back and the mirror slipped from his hand and unto the floor. A split appeared (On the roof, Raven opens her eyes suddenly) across the glass as it turned black and four red eyes appeared. "Oh man," Beast Boy whispered. "Am I gonna get it this time."

Black energy burst from the mirror as a rainbow of colors shot from the broken glass. Beast Boy, totally freaked out, jumped up and ran out into the living room the colors following him. Robin was on his feet, "Beast Boy, what is going on?" The colors swirled past the four Titans and began to take shape.

The shape of Raven.

Raven, in all kinds of different colors. Pink, yellow, green, gray, orange, all with different expressions and demeanors. The living room doors burst open as Raven jumped into the room and looked around. Her eyes went wide with surprise, "What the-" The other Ravens broke apart and deftly started to wreck the place.

Starfire's fist glew green and Cyborg's hand turned from fist to cannon. "Wait!" Raven said. "You can't hurt them. We're the same people. What you do to them, you do to me." Beast Boy worked his way to her, "Raven, do something!" She looked around at them then at him seriously, "Beast Boy, I can't. Oh, what have you done.."


	2. Dividing Persons

**Yay I got a bundle of reviews! Thanks to the following:**

**smilez4ever  
AriesFalcon  
MorganleFay88  
bookwormJ  
Alyndra2  
softballtitan009  
Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E-Pal  
Darkofthenight  
WickedWitch9  
Chica De Los Ojos Cafe  
Cygnus de hielo  
RavenHairedInsanity  
Sefron  
Tecna (techna)  
sailoryue  
THANKS ALL!**

**Chapter 2: Dividing Persons  
**

Raven stared around at the destroyed living room and the medlee of colors, "How did this happen?" Beast Boy looked to the floor, "Well, you see I kinda broke your mirror thingy when I went into your room and then-"

"You went into my room? I told you not to do that! Why are you always invading my privacy?" Beast Boy looked her straight in the eye, "Well maybe if you didn't try to be secluded and creepy!" That word always set her off. She moved away and Beast Boy felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and met the depressingly sad eyes of the gray-cloaked Raven. Small tears welled at the corner of her eyes as she whispered timidly, "Y-you think I'm...creepy?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped and Raven looked around. Robin finally stepped in, "RAVENS!" All movement stopped. "Listen, I'm sure we can settle this in a calmly fashion. If you all would just stop wrecking our living room!"

The bustling Ravens finally settled down and took seats on the floor. Starfire looked around, "So many duplications of my friend! Hello, new Ravens!" The pink-robed Raven, signifying Happiness jumped to Starfire's side and shook her hand vigorously, "Hi, I'm Raven. And that's Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven over there." The original grabbed the pink Raven and sat her down.

"Listen you all. You have to go back. You're a danger to the surroundings." A shout of protest immediately rang up from the crowd of girls. A Raven wearing bright yellow robes and large glasses stood up, "Raven, if we wanted to go back we couldn't because _he_-" she pointed at Beast Boy, "Broke the Mind Mirror." Raven sighed, "You see what you get for invading other people's space?"

Cyborg stepped forward counting all the Ravens, "Man, Raven. How many sides of you you got?" Raven sighed and started pointing out her personalites. Pink was Happiness/Love/Girliness. Yellow was Intelligence/Cunning/Sarcasm. Green was Bravery/Tomboyishness. Orange was Rudeness/Laziness. Purple was Mysterious/Beauty. (How does that even work seeing as all the Ravens look the same?) Grey was Shyness/Timid/Sadness. Happiness went right up to Robin grinning brightly, "Hey, hey, hey. You know what? Raven really really li-"

Shyness jumped up and covered her mouth, blushing lightly and whispered, "Shut up." Raven sweatdropped and looked around, "Uh, Raven? When can you get rid of all these other Ravens?" Raven looked around, "I don't know. Seeing as my Mind Mirror's never been _broken-"_ She glared at Beast Boy who cowered, "I'm not sure how to handle the situation. I'll guess we'll have to deal with it for now."

Beast Boy sidled up, "C'mon Raven! You _gotta _do something!" Raven glared at him, "I don't have to do anything. If anything, _you_ should be figuring out how to fix them since you're the one who broke my Mirror in the first place!" Robin butted in, "But all your sides can't stay here. They're so emotional they'll end up bringing down the Tower."

Raven thought a minute as Intelligence walked over. "May I suggest something? How about having one Titan accompany us wherever we go as to keep an eye on us." Rudeness laughed from the couch, "That's a stupid idea and besides I don't feel much like moving." She leaned over on the couch and closed her eyes, snoring loudly.

Raven regarded herself, "It sounds like a good idea to me. Okay, Beast Boy-" She glared at the green-skinned changling, "You get Intelligence and Rudeness." Beast Boy looked at the skeptical and lazy looked Ravens and sighed, "Oh goody." Cyborg ended up getting, Bravery and Shyness. (Starfire gets no one because I ran out of colors and personalities so let's just pretend she has someone)

Raven stuck herself and Robin with Mystery and Happiness. The pink Raven hugged her tightly, "Oh Raven! We'll have so much fun today! I know the perfect place to go!" She pulled at her arm towards the door, "C'mon, Ravey!" Robin stared after them until Mystery nudged him lightly. He looked at the mysterious side of Raven as she smiled at him.

Mystery walked ahead as Robin followed after them.

**If you're wondering why I didn't put Happiness with Starfire this is the reason: Happiness and Beauty have to be with Raven and Robin to set up the next chapter which is **

**Chapter 3: Raven Goes Shopping**

**And believe you me, you do not want to miss that. **


	3. Raven Goes Shopping

**Yay, more reviews -tears up slightly- Thank you all:**

**CrimsonFire490  
ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal  
Gia of Loriniël  
Darkest Flame  
Cygnus de hielo  
Kristin008  
raeandrobtheystolemyfoureva  
Chica De Los Ojos Cafe  
Mujitsu Yume**

**And of course, my reviewers are way too smart for me. Cygnus asked where was Anger/Hate. She will kind of make her first appearance in this chapter and though it may seem she's pushing Robin and Raven further apart she's actually bringing them closer together.**

**Chapter 3: Raven Goes Shopping**

When Happiness finally released Raven they were at the mall. Raven stared around, "What are we doing here?" Happy twirled in a circle, "We came to have fun! Isn't that right, Mystery?" Mystery crossed her arms and looked to the ground. The more he was around her the more Robin was drawn to her. _So that's what I like about Raven. Her mysterious side...Wait! I like Raven?_

Happiness pulled Raven into a store and then into a changing booth carefully locking her in. Mystery pulled Robin into a seat and went with Happiness who was currently causing items to fly off the racks. After about ten minutes, the two piled the clothes up and passed them to Raven. "This is idiotic," she muttered. Happiness raised an eyebrow and slowly touched Raven's forhead. The original's eyes grew wide and her cloak flickered from blue to pink and back to blue. She gave a big smile and went back into the changing room.

Mystery floated quietly near Robin and he turned and stared at her. Sensing his scrutiny, she turned and smiled...uh, mysteriously at him. He gulped and blushed when he heard Raven's voice, high-pitched and girly. "Robin, tell me what you think!" The door flung open and Raven stood there, wearing a pair of baggy crimson pants. She also had a black strapless bra she wore as a tube top and red-buckled black hat. Robin's mouth dropped, "Raven? You look-" Words were running through his mind but he didn't dare voice them. _Fine? Damn good? Sizzling hot? Ass smackable!_

Happiness, dancing on her toes, picked up another outfit and turned into a pink raven quickly circling the original Raven. When she stopped, Raven's clothes had been quickly changed. She now wore a short purple skirt and a low cut white t-shirt that read 'Come get you some.' She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She twirled just like Happiness and Robin watched, entranced, as her skirt flew up a little.

Happiness circled Raven again and her clothes changed again. She now wore a dark blue dress. It had a spilt up the side and the sleeves were fishnets. At this point, Robin turned frantically looking around the store. _If there is a God in heaven, let her notice the bathing suits. _"C'mon Raven," Happiness cried pulling her towards the bathing suits. She tried on a two-piece. The botton was blue and so was the top criss-crossed across her chest. At this point, Robin was bent over crying in happiness. Mystery looked at him and giggled quietly behind her hand.

They left the store with Raven wearing a tight red mini-skirt, a black halter top, and black knee-high boots with small flames emblazed on the side. Robin smiled and she danced ahead of him happily. When she got happy, she _got happy._ "Uh, Raven?" Raven paused in her step and looked back at him, "Yes Robin?"

"You're feeling alright, right?"

She giggled, "I never felt better!" She floated back to him and smiled sincerely, "Thanks for your concern." They were closing in on the Tower. He unlocked the door to the tower and started up, carrying one of her bags, "No problem." Happiness giggled behind them. When they got to the top, she and Mystery went into the living room while Robin carried Raven's bags into her room.

Not even he was allowed in there often. He took the time to look around. It was darkly furnished of course and Robin suspected there wasn't even a light bulb. He sighed lowly and turned around to see Raven blocking the doorway. She smiled at him, showing her mysterious side and turned against the doorframe. "Raven?" She stepped daintily toward him and reached up touching his cheek, "Robin? Are you- do you like me?"

Her aura swirled around the room, choking him. He breathed heavily, "Yes." She smiled at him, purple eyes wide with kindness, shadowing secrets. She rose on her toes and kissed his lips softly. It took a minute for him to react. He slipped his arms around her slender waist and returned her kiss. She opened one eye and stared into the face of her Boy Wonder. Meanwhile, the Boy Wonder was in Wonderland but feelings raced through him.

Raven slowly pushed her body against his, forcing him to take a step back. She kept at that until he right up against her bed. One more and he'd been sitting, all for her pleasure but Robin broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Raven, I can't." She looked at him curiously, "Why, Robin? I thought you liked me.." He shifted his gaze guiltly, "I do but..your other sides are getting the better of you. You're not thinking straight! I'd just be taking advantage of you." He stood up quickly and started walking as Raven cried out, "But I kissed you first!"

He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder, "Get your head straight, Raven. Meditate and then we'll talk." The door slid open and close as he walked away. Raven stood at the foot of her bed, dumbstruck until she bared her teeth. She clenched her fists as anger coursed through her until finally she shut her eyes and reopened them only to have an extra pair and have them glowing red.

"Robin. You're gonna regret this!"

**There you go folks. Anger. Stay tuned to find exactly how Hate Raven takes out her revenge.**


	4. Nightmares

**1...2...3...30! Damn that was effective! I thought everyone was just gonna say 'screw you, i'll go read something else.' You all must love me very much. Well enough of the mush. Here's the chapter as I promised and I stayed up for a while modifying just for my special reviewers.**

**Thanks all:**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe (Who posted twice)  
sailoryue ****(Who posted twice)**  
**Cygnus de hielo  
M.A.Y. 27  
Raven  
jmotoblaze  
Hekatie  
Techna  
...  
**

**Chapter 4: Nightmares  
**

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire arrived later, finding Robin on the couch, blankly flipping channels. Starfire flew over to him and smiled, "Hello, Robin. How was your day?" He stared straight ahead and said absently, "Uneventful." Raven's anger blew a hole in the wall of her room. (Yes, what one Raven hears, they all hear.) "Raven can be pretty lazy, let me tell you," Beast Boy said, flopping down on the couch.

The other Ravens quickly disbanded and went into their room. The huddled around the original who was hunched over, fist and teeth clenched. She'd changed back into her uniform, cloak gone blood red with her hood drawn up. Happiness walked over and patted her on her shoulder, "C'mon Raven. It's not so bad. Cheer up!" Raven turned suddenly and gave her a vicious look, "You think I care what you say? Why don't you shut up!"

Happiness shrunk under her anger and tears ran down her voice. Her cloak changed to grey and she moved away from Raven quickly. Raven looked at her confused. "The color has...changed?" She got up and walked to Happy/Sad and smiled faintly at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Immediately, her color turned back to pink and she smiled, "That's okay, Raven!"

Raven watched as her happy side danced around the room. _I can make their emotions change. Then that means...I can turn them all to Hate!_ A sinister grin crossed her face as she whispered, "Oh, this should prove interesting..." She looked around at their color, "It's going to take a lot to change them all however." She sidled up to Sadness and grinned evilly at her. Sadness moved away nervously.

Raven reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, "Where ya going?" She looked at Raven, eyes gone wide with fear and mumbled, "Nowhere." Raven shook her faintly, "Can't hear you. Why don't you speak up? What's your problem?" Sad's eyes had gone to the floor, tearing up slightly. "No wonder Beast Boy thinks you're creepy!" She blinked and her eyes turned glowing red and she pushed Raven away, "Why don't you shut up, stupid!"

Black tendrils of energy wrapped around Raven's ankles and tripped her up. Sadness looked as though she wanted to attack her again but Raven held out her hand, holding her on the spot. "Chill out! You can take all your anger out on Beast Boy before the day is through." She felt bad, a little, for bullying her other side but it must be done. "They've got to learn that you can't go pissing me off. When I'm angry everyone's gonna know!"

(This is where Chapter 4 was supposed to end but because you guys are so nice...)

* * *

It happened with out warning. 

One second, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were sitting comfortably in the living room and the next they weren't. (Duh.) A black hole had appeared in the middle of the room and started to spread. "What is that?" Starfire gasped. "Raven!" Robin shouted, looking around. Her voice sounded in his mind, _Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Yet._

Darkness swallowed the room and everyone disppeared. When Robin opened his eyes he was up against a wall of darkness in a position to suggest he might have been crucified. The dark energy was wrapped around his wrists. "Where am I?" Raven's voice, "You're with me, Robin." Raven stepped out of nowhere. "Hate," Robin spat. "Where are the others?"

She grinned, "They're in good hands. You need not worry." He pulled at the darkness surrounding him, "What have you done to Raven?" She looked at him, "What have _I_ done? I think you should ask what _you've _done. Because you rejected her, Raven withdrew herself leaving the way for me to reign free."

"Then go back where you came from!" Raven smirked at him, "No why would I do that? I'm having way too much fun. And besides, if Raven wanted to she could stop me." Robin stopped and stared at her, "What?" She nodded, "That's right. Raven is _watching _all this. She's watching you struggle helplessly without a care in the world. She came to you in love and you turned her away. She's receded into my heart and doesn't have the slightest desire to come out."

"What heart?" Robin spat at her. "Insolence? In such a situation? You are truly a fool." She turned away, drawing up her hood. "You'll soon end up like the others." And started walking. "Wait! Where are they?" Raven disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Starfire was sleeping. But the sleep was anything but peaceful. Nightmares of the worst kind plagued her. They weren't projections of Raven, they were fears of her own heart. 

_"Robin, wait!"_

_Robin was walking away from her surrounded by. . .Blackfire and Kitty! (Kitty from Date With Destiny) He looked back at her, "Sorry, Star but you can't expect me to like you looking like...that? Do you?" Starfire's face and body had changed like in the episode, 'Transformations.' Kitty smiled at her, "Don't worry, Starfire. I can take good care of Robie-poo."_

_Blackfire grinned at her, "Yeah, baby sister, Robin's safe with us." Robin put his arms around the girls' shoulders and turned away. "Later, Starfire." Starfire could only stare after his disappearing figure, "Robin, please don't go.."she whispered.

* * *

_Beast Boy was enduring something of the same kind. Another fear of his heart.

_"Terra! Help!"_

_Beast Boy held on to the edge of the crevice short from failling into the open volcano. Terra just stared at him, in her Slade uniform. Slade, himself, stood behind her. "Good work, my apprentice. Now finish the job." Terra raised her foot and gently placed her boot on Beast Boy's fingers._

_"Sorry B, I've got a job to finish." As he watched her form turned to Raven's and without hesitation she crushed his fingers causing him to let go. "Terra!" He watched as she grew smaller as he fell deeper into the pit of hellfire._

_

* * *

_And lastly Cyborg's.

_He'd just awoken from his accident. His body clanked oddly as he looked around the white hospital room. He raised his hand to his face. It was robotic. He looked around, mostly all of his body was robotic. When he looked, his left eye analyzed everything in the room._

_"What's happened to me? I'm not even human anymore! I'm a. . .a cyborg. I'm an abnormalty!" No longer a human, not even a robot, Cyborg was in between the two.

* * *

_And so they were all trapped. Trapped within their own fears in a nightmarish reality.

**Okay, I gotta say. I suppose begging for reviews was a bit babyish of me, huh? And maybe I should apologize, no? Well forgive me, eager readers, for getting full of myself and. . .stuff. Uh, yeah, won't happen again.**

**PROMISE.**


	5. Hateful Imposter

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. One: I had a touch of writer's block. Two: I was holding out for one more review to make it forty. Whatever well, I hope this chapter goes well and if it doesn't, if there was something you thought wasn't elaborated enough on, leave I review and I will revise. Now enjoy!**

**-Giggles- Yay, reviews! Man, this story must really kick ass! You know I can't really tell seeing as its my story. Thank you all who've followed my story up to this point and dealt with my excessive whining and review begging. Thanks to you:  
**

**green fire yellow eyes  
The Author Formerly Known as WishesSheWasRaven  
Surfer Tsunamiya  
Cygnus de hielo  
azarathgirl  
Seiya  
hafewolfdemon  
Raven  
RavenRocks Girl  
jmotoblaze  
**

**  
Chapter 5: Hateful Imposter  
**

_"Robin!"  
_

_Starfire screamed his name but he wouldn't stop. The mask that half-hid his face hid his emotion as well. He grinned wickedly as he heard Slade's voice in her ear, "Finish her Robin." Robin reached out and with the weapon Slade gave him, blasted Starfire with a beam of red-orange light. She arched her back in pain and screamed. The only thing he could hear besides Slade's maniacal laugh._

Robin's eyes opened suddenly. He glanced around; he was back in Titans' Tower. The t.v was on. He looked around and saw Raven sleeping peacefully. When he saw her, an image of Slade popped into his mind. He shuddered openly, shooken and angered by his surreal dream. And heard Raven's voice, _Who is it with such a feeling of anger that can disturb me? _

She opened her dark purple eyes and stared straight at Robin. "Robin, is something wrong?" He took several deep breaths. "Slade. . I . . had a dream." Somewhat disturbed by his fear, Raven stood up and walked closer until she stood in front of him. "Robin. It was just a dream. It can't hurt you. You're stronger than that." He stared at her hypnotically, blankly, and nodded. "I can make you forget," she whispered softly touching his forehead.

"You cannot allow yourself to be angered and frightened by images of your subconscious." She leaned closer to him, "It's alright. You're with me now." Raven rose slowly on her toes and kissed him on the lips. As soon as their lips contacted he felt sorrow within her, and a voice. _Robin, get away! Wake up! _It was Raven, the _real _Raven, trying to warn him. He gasped and pushed her away.

"Hate!" Raven's cloak instantly turned blood-red and she grinned at him. "It's good to speak with you Robin." He glanced around as the Tower melted away to blackness, the place where Raven's Mirror led; her mind. "Why did you create the Slade dream?" She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, "Cause I like to mess with your mind, why else?"

Robin looked around at all the screeching black birds. "Release my friends. Raven too." She glanced at the darkened sky, feigning innocence, "Oh dear, I can't seem to remember where I left them. I suppose you'll just have to find them yourself, correct?" She paused and looked around, "Beware of the obstacles here; my other sides aren't around to assisst you." Raven grinned wickedly at him and Robin felt the true extent of Raven's power.

Such a silent calm girl like Raven could create such a hate-filled creature? It was strange. She was silent, no one ever knew what she thought or how she felt. But this Hate served as an obvious vessel for her feelings as did her other emotions. That anyone could be as evil as Raven's hatefulness served to surprise him. "Be careful Robin. You know better then anyone that there are places in my mind that no one can ever go." And with that she vanished, leaving Robin stranded in a land of darkness.

**Hey, that actually came out better than I thought it would. Okay, I kinda expect fifty but. . . whatever works will make me happy. If you thought the story was near the end, goddamn were you wrong. Next Chapter: Ressurected Memories; Heartbreak.**


	6. Riddles

**(GASP)** S-sixty reviews. -Waterfall of tears-Okay, my reviewersare getting pissed at me aren't you? Damn, fucking sixty reviews! I only asked for two. I went from 48 to 60 in a day. I fucking love you guys.   
Loyal Reviewers:  
**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe** (I'm not messing with you. Cause I get the feeling you want to take a bat to my head.)  
**kerricarri**  
**Seiya  
Icky Vicky -Not really-**  
** Matt**  
**leiko47seta  
Mirumo  
Fire Elfglow  
Cygnus de hielo  
Dea Lunae  
**

**  
Chapter 6: Riddles  
**

Robin's steel-toed combat boots stomped the ground in anger._ Who does that Raven think she is? I'll be glad when I get out of here. _The darkness sent unexplainable shivers up his spine and his masked eyes swept the terrain nervously. _I have to find the others and get out of here._

"You can't leave so soon," a malovolent voice said suddenly, "The fun hasn't begun yet." From nowhere, ten feet high walls sprang up around the young teen. A labyrinth. Robin pulled his grappling hook from his belt and pressed the button shooting it forward. Some invisible force made it bounce away harmlessly. He pounded the wall, frustrated, as Raven's laughter echoed clearly and maniacally in his ears.

"Now Robin, that's no way to go about it. Anger only feeds the darkness. You'd do well to hurry before Starfire-" Robin looked up suddenly, "Undergoes something that might. . .let's say damage her fragile mentality. Take it easy." She paused and started laughing, "Meditate, why don't you?"

The voice quickly faded and Robin walked on, burning anger deep in his chest. Slowly, he inhaled deeply and said under his breath, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and continued on like that. The words weighed down with frustration as he kept running into dead ends. "Starfire!" he called suddenly. "Starfire, where are you?"

Said alien girl was currently lost in her wave of nightmares. She remembered her childhood on Tamaran and how horrid her older sister was to her. _Starfire was crying. She held in her hand, a broken. . .um, doll? _(Hell, I don't know what Tamaranian kids play with.) _Her older sister Blackfire stood above her smirking. "You broke my doll!" Starfire cried. "So?" Blackfire shrugged, nonchalantly. "I'm telling Mother!" She rose to her feet to be grabbed by Blackfire. "Oh no you won't. If you do. . .I'll tell her you're the one who broke the window in her room."_

_"But you did that!" Blackfire grinned, "Maybe. But whose Mother gonna believe? You or me? I **am **the oldest." Starfire's ivory eyes, clouded with tears, lowered in defeat. Blackfire grinned, "That's right, **little **sister. Know you're place. Wherever you go, you'll always be the baby."_

The unconscious red-head was held close to the wall by Raven's dark energy. Robin walked on, head low, carefully holding himself under rigid control. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _Man, if I had Raven's powers I'd blast through these walls and- _"Starfire!" He'd finally found her. He rushed forward, excitement turning to anxiety when she didn't move.

"Starfire, you have to wake up. You have to fight the nightmares!" Starfire vaguely heard him. In the back of her mind she whispered, _Robin?_ Robin shook her desperately. "What can I do to wake her up? Starfire, please." He looked around at the black tendrils of energy, binding her in her own personal prison. "Raven's hate is projecting these nightmares and memories for us. She feeds off our anger, our despair, our hopelessness. But there has to be a way to reverse it. . . "

"That's it!" He took her by her shoulders and shook her, "Starfire, you have to think of Raven. You need to focus on her, that's the only way to break the paralysis." _Raven . . Yes, I will focus on my friend. _She thought about how Raven had helped her, how she had to work together when thier bodies had been switched. She remembered them meditating together, cruising the mall together.

Memories flooded back to her in a massive tital wave: their seance, Raven's birthday (-sweatdrop- . . .bad example) Starfire's staged wedding. Raven, the only other female inhabitant of the Tower related more to her than anything else. Her shocking green eyes opened suddenly, like a light had been switched on, startling Robin and sending him back. "Starfire!"

She looked around, "Where is Raven? We have to help her!" The black energy disappated slowly and as it did, Robin felt some anger seep away from his heart. Raven was angered and that gave him great pleasure. "Star, we have to get out of this place." Starfire straightened up and stretched fiercely, "My it seems like I've been sleeping for a thousand malruplits. Agreed, let us quickly journey from this place."

The two traveled the maze, muttering Raven's chant under their breath, until coming to the opening of the maze. "Look! Surely it is our way out!" Starfire glided over easily but from nowhere dropped one of the dark, red-eyed ravens that guarded the land. Robin withdrew his bow and prepared to strike but the creature suddenly spoke to them.

"You've come to the end. I congratulate you but there is one thing that you must do. Before you gain your freedom, you must answer me this riddle:_  
_

_ Everyone likes to look at me.  
They tend to usually like what they see.  
For I am something just like you  
Something that is polished and new.  
You look to me for silent reflection  
You look to notice imperfection.  
In front of me, one could waste away  
You stay and stare for days and days  
You love to see and say: Oh my!  
Now answer me this: What am I?_

Starfire looked innocently curious while Robin sweat-dropped. "I guess Raven doesn't know how much I hate riddles." Starfire looked at her, "Perhaps she does." The giant raven fluttered its dark wings, "Answer quickly. The powers you wield. Hurry now, lest your fate be sealed."

**_Can you guess what 'I' am? Go on guess. I hope this was okay. If it's not say so and I SWEAR TO GOD I'll revise it. _****malruplits- an alien word. Like when Star said one time: Pleasant slorvaks. Slorvaks most likely meaning sleep, or dreams**


	7. Changes

**Yes! That makes 70! So here we go! P.S I have another ROBXRAE story and I think it'll be even better than this one! Lubby reviewers:**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe  
sailoryue  
Hekatie  
ERIKA  
eddypoefan's fan  
Icky Vicky -Not really-  
ravenrocs4eva  
Seiya  
kerricarri  
AHHHHH...  
DarkSin  
Purplewingedangel  
Desanera  
Dark Protector  
Techna  
darkdragon88  
Cygnus de hielo  
Hekatie the-not-signed-in  
Rae111  
Spunkerdawg  
**

**Chapter 7: Changes  
**

Robin looked at the giant raven, "Let's see. I believe the answer would be. . . a mirror?" The raven's red eyes went wide in shock, "How could you guess so easily?" Robin looked at it smugly and said matter-of-factly,

"The reviewers."

The raven lowered its head, "Very well. You may pass." It stepped aside and vanished muttering, "Goddamn, big-mouthed reviewers. Always ruining everything. . ." (Don't let that stop you from reviewing and ruining everything!) Robin grinned to himself and took a step forward, when Raven all but popped out of nowhere. "Where do you think you're going?"

Robin growled lowly, "How many of there are you?" Raven grinned, "All my sides are hate." Robin quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" She interrupted his thought when she leapt forward, shooting at him with black energy. Starfire's hand started to glow but Robin stopped her, "Don't Star! I have a better idea."

Raven's powers were whipping back and forth, lacerating everything in passed through. (Like in the episode 'Revolution' when she whips through Mod's tanks. Too cool.) Robin flipped backwards and grinned at her, "What's the matter, Rae? Can't you hit me? Pfft, I knew a silly little _girl_ like you couldn't." Raven's eyes went wide, "What? You think you're better than me for being a boy?"

Robin kept up his cocky grin, "Oh course. Why else can't you hit me? Gimme your best." "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A giant black claw erputed from the ground reaching for Robin but his sidestepped it flipping up and behind Raven. He turned, shaking his head, "Tsk tsk. Too slow, my dear. Why don't you just give up? A woman should stay in her place!" The red in her cloak changed instantly to green.

She grabbed him by the front of his uniform, "Don't you ever say that to me you pig-headed, egotistical, sexist, jackass!" (Raven's green side acted like a tomboy in Nevermore, didn't she?) Robin smiled at her, "Good to have you back." Starfire flew fast, hitting Raven pulling her into a tight hug, "Oh, friend. You are normal!" Raven looked down at herself, "I suppose I am. But-" She was cut off when something in the distance caught their eye.

It was Beast Boy and Pink Raven. Pink Raven circled Beast Boy, making airplane noises and giggling happily. Beast Boy saw them and waved, "Hey dudes!" Beast Boy flew into him, hugging him tightly as well. "We are all well. Except Cyborg. We must find him." Green and Pink gernerally seemed to stay away from each other, being they were basically opposites altogether. Along the dark road, they happened to find two other Ravens.

Odd, no? Intelligence was reading quite patiently while Rudeness was snoozing, snoring loudly. Beast Boy ran up to them, "What are you doing here?" Intelligence/Sarcasm responded, "Sitting." Beast Boy's eye twitched slightly, "How come you're not Hate like the other Ravens?" Intelligence shrugged, "I'm too smart to be brainwashed whereas she's to lazy to be hateful all the time."

Robin knelt beside them, "Do you know where Cyborg is?" She pointed down the path, burying her nose back in her book, "He's that way. And I'd hurry if I were you." Robin gestured to the rest of them, "Let's get moving them."

**-Random note- Please forgive me for not making the chapter longer. I have creativity leak, writer's block, etc. And a small case of laziness. I also had to stretch** **out the rest of the story to make it to 100. Once again, sorry if this was a bit of a disappoint. Review leaving anger, suggestions, complaints, everything else. In the mean time, I have another ROB/RAE and RAE/. . . story. Go read that.**


	8. Final Battle Part 1

**Damn, I wonder if anyone's gonna read this chapter. . . I haven't updated in like forever. I hope there are still people around hanging onto hope. Thanks last reviewers:**

**Dea Lunae  
Hekatie  
Tecna  
ravenrocs4eva  
Chica De Los Ojos Cafe  
ravenxrobin4ever  
Cygnus de hielo  
CrimsonFire490  
RavenRocks Girl  
kerricarri  
Raven and Robin 4eva  
Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal  
Spunksterdawg  
**

**Okay, got this and one more chapter after this for the story to be done. So I need 14 reviews to get to 100. So seven for this one and seven for the next. **

**Chapter 8: Final Battle Part 1  
**

Cyborg meanwhile had disillusioned the dreams and was fighting the dark. The evil energy pulled at him and no matter how much he blasted with his sonic cannon, it seemed to regenerate. He felt it wrap around his neck and attempt to pull him down when he spotted his teammates in the distance. "Guys!" he shouted at them.

Robin threw an exploding disc, Starfire starting launching starbolts, and Beast Boy turned into a tiger to help Cyborg. His fangs ripped the energy around Cyborg but it seemed to evaporate as Starfire's starbolts blasted it. Cyborg was left but as they stepped toward it though, Raven appeared bigger than ever. She grew larger than them all, about the size she was when fighting Terra (Afterschock P.1) "You won't escape." Robin counted it off, "There are three Ravens left, Mysterious, Sadness, and the original."

Raven's eyes glowed with a horrible red light as the energy swirled around her, menacingly. "You will die in this world of darkness!" She shot towards them and all the Titans moved away. "Hand to hand. We don't want to hurt her!" Robin said. "Speak for yourself," Beast Boy muttered.

Raven's dark whip swung back and forth repeatedly, ripping up the ground and slashing past the Titans. One tendril grabbed Starfire right from the air and started squeezing the life out of her. Robin jumped up and karate-chopped it and Starfire fell back to the ground. Cyborg raised a heavy fist and punched the ground in front of Raven, causing the half-demon to jump back.

She grinned maliciously, "Why are you holding back? Come for me, _friends_." Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and tackled Raven to the ground. She disappeared and reappeared behind him, kicking him in the back. _I've got to stop her, _Robin thought. "Raven, why are you fighting us? You've got to stop!" Raven seemed to pause slightly. "Why? Because your pain is my pleasure."

"Raven, you know you don't want to be like this," Beast Boy shouted at her. She glared at him, "You. You are one of the reasons I am like this. Admit it. You've never liked me. You invade my privacy, you call me names, and you always work against me!" Beast Boy stopped and stuttered wordlessly.

Robin turned to Starfire, "Star. Get Cyborg and Beast Boy to the door. I have to change Raven back." She nodded and suddenly flew up, grabbing Cyborg's and Beast Boy's hands. "You won't get away!" Raven shouted, turning to knock them out of the air. Robin threw an exploding disc at her back and she turned her attention back to him.

Starfire hesitated at the door before stepping through the door. Raven grinned, "It's just you and me now, Robin." He nodded, "As it should be." He braced himself for a battle. . .


	9. Final Battle Part 2, The End

**Wow, I didn't expect reviews so soon. Here's your acknowledgement:**

**Kristin008  
Spunksterdawg  
raexrobin4ever  
Hekatie  
Cygnus de hielo  
**

**Chapter 9: Final Battle Part 2, The End  
**

Raven grinned, "It's just you and me now, Robin." He nodded, "As it should be." He braced himself for a battle. . . Raven swung around and lunged with her talon towards him. He jumped back but it scraped him a little bit. "Raven, cut it out. I know you can hear me." She grinned at him, "Your efforts are futile. She has no wish to return."

Raven's dark whip slashed dangerously back and forth and it was all Robin could do to dodge it. "Raven, I _know_ that this is not how you want to be. I thought you were your own person. And here you are acting just like your _father_!" Raven stopped and glared at him, "How dare you compare me to that wretched beast!"

"Because you mirror him! Look at what you've become." She paused and started in for another attack, "I know what I am. I am what will destroy you!" Robin flipped clean over her and grabbed the back of her cloak pulling her back, "You are overcome to easily by trivial things. And that is why Malchior was able to trick you!"

She struggled against him but he held her in the sleeper hold. "You need to control yourself." Raven reached up and grabbed his hands. Detecting what she had in mind, he followed her lead.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Robin watched as her power radiated down from her arms into his hands. But it didn't hurt. It was as though a shield had been projected. He managed somehow to redirect her attack back to her and she shuddered as the power went back into her.

However, he did get pushed back when her aura suddenly grew around her. A dark ball of energy emerged and grew out, blinding him with a flash of light. When the light faded there were three Ravens: Sadness, Mystery, and Hate. Sadness sunk to the ground with such a powerful sorrow Hate put her hand over the place where her heart would be.

"Stop that!" she screamed at her. Robin took advantage of the distraction. He rushed at her and when she looked up it was too late. He grabbed her into a rough kiss. From within he heard her scream, a haunting echo that faded along with the red in her cape which turned to blue.

Raven sunk into his arms, crying softly, "Robin. . ." He stroked her hair, "It's okay, Raven. I'm here now." The girl around them started to fade and the two were left alone.

* * *

Hours later, Raven's eyes opened to a dark ceiling. She was back in her room. She looked to the right at the window; it was nighttime. She looked to her left and Robin was sleeping silently in a chair by her head. She rose to her knees and crawled over to him, gently shaking him awake. 

"Robin." His masked eyes opened slowly and blinked when he registered her face, "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She looked down at her hands, questionably and replied, "Empty. My emotions are back under control."

He nodded, "I was worried for you. I'm glad to know you're alright." He stood and stretched. Raven watched him blankly then lowered her head, "Robin. I want to apologize for all that I've done." He smiled, nodding, "It wasn't your fault. Don't apologize." I rose off the bed and stood beside him, "Yes it is my fault. I couldn't control it."

He took her hand unexpectedly, "Raven, your powers erupted because of your feelings for me. As long as no one was hurt, I'm happy for you." He walked to the window and Raven followed as they both looked out to the moonlit sea.

"Raven, I now know how you feel about me and that makes me happy. You keep your emotions locked up because you can't afford to hurt anyone. But I'd gladly take a bit of pain to be around you." She looked at him, "What are you saying?" He smiled, "I'm saying that I'll be with you. I think that we were meant for each other."

'I know it sounds cheezy but don't you know that famous quote? Birds of a feather-" My eyes welled with tears of happiness and I whispered,

"Flock together."

**Wuz that mega stupid? I got a bad feeling about it. I hope I get the nine reviews I need to reach 100. . . **


End file.
